The Last Free Fox
by lunamoon2424
Summary: She was beautiful in everyone's eyes but her own. She was a child prodigy. They found her at the edge of a clearing. She speaks very little and is more fluent in the art of war than any language. She had witnessed her own mothers death many times. Has slain loved ones with no remorse. Cut ties with ease. She is alone, and unwilling to speak. But she does to him. Sasuke X Kagome
1. Chapter One- Prologue Part One

_I don't own anything..._

* * *

The Last Free Fox- Chapter One

* * *

Swift nimble feet glided along the forest floor. They dare not make a noise, for they feared they would be discovered.

The creatures long ears were pinned back in fright. Her bright blue eyes were filled with a fear of the unknown.

She was a priestess loved by her people. Now they were hunting her. They weren't only endangering her but the unborn kits within her. She had been running for weeks on end, and was loosing hope for her mate to save her. She knew she had to end this soon because her date was fast approaching. She may have no chance but the unborn kits did and she would not fail them.

Days past, and she was at her end, suddenly in the middle of flight something wet dripped down her leg. Her stone cold blue eyes widened. It was time. She made a last ditch effort, before running to the safety of a near by mountain. She knew the chances for the young to survive were very slim but she could all ways hope.

* * *

To love is to hate, to hate is to fight, to fight is to love.  
What is pure is unpure, what is unpure is pure.  
What is good is evil, what is evil is good.  
To live is to die, to die is to live.  
To hate is to love and to love is to fight.

* * *

Three months later.

She ran along the tree branches. Her four paws quiet as they could be as she ran. She was carrying two bundles hidden in her many white tails. She had to get them to their father a least before she died.

She had give birth to five kits all together. Three had died, one is dying and the other is healthy. She had four boys and one girl, the girl was going to be a heart breaker when she grew up. Her brother will have to protect her a lot, because of her ability to find trouble at every turn. She was born healthy and powerful. She had her mothers looks and her fathers attitude. She was curious about the world.

The grown fox stopped to snickered. Her farther was going to have a very hard time keeping her indoors.

She started to run again. She had to get to the meadow. There was no time to waste. She ran, the clearing was so chose. And the hunters following were so much closer.

Her footing became lazy. You could hear the crunching of leafs under her four petite clawed paws. Her lungs sucking in the ice cold air greedily.

It was a miracle she lasted this long. She was teetering on a very thin knife. One side was death, the other was insanity. But she ran, she ran for her babies and her mate. She burst into the clearing.

They knew she was coming, and she knew he would be to late the save her. She was a hybrid. Her blood was mixed with her mate making her a fox.

A demon miko is what she called it.

Her fur was matted with her blood. Eyes ablaze in determination. She will keep these kits alive even if it cost her, her life.

A monster is what they saw her as.

A million arrows came after her. She knew she couldn't dodge. Her barrier when up. At each arrow her strength fell.

* * *

He ran through the wood blindly. Snarling quietly to himself.

He should have known.

He knew her clan was untrustworthy, but he let her go. They were all train mikos and monks. They lived to kill demon.

His rusty orange pelt flew through the bushes, past trees and shrubs. He had to make it. They were all he had left. He came to the meadow.

His eyes widened at what he saw. Her pure blood coated the ground. Her body laid there, in human form. People were crying over her nude form.

He roared.

It was a roar of aguish, and sorrow. The humans turned to face him. They never stood a chance. He ripped out their throats, all they saw was a blur of orange. One by one their bodies fell on to the ground. He could care less. He looked at his dead loves dying form.

She opened her blue eyes. And gave him a smile. Her vocal cords were ripped out she could not speak. She slowly rose her hand and pointed at a bush. That's when he heard it.

A soft yip.

He quickly ran over to the other side of the clearing. His head lowered down into the bush. Their were two little bundles one was unmoving. He used his fangs to rip the silk fabric.

A baby fox kit. A boy... His heir.  
Died...

His roar was full of anger this time. The ground shook. The soft whimpering of his second kit failed to meet his ear.

They were dead. Is all he thought.

His body grew. Twice the size. Ten times. Then a hundred times the size.

He ran his nose one more time in to his dead mates hair. Before taking of to his desisted mates village. Only one thing was going through his mind...

Revenge.

The second bundle was long forgotten. It laid there on the ground. Motionless. Fear is what took the second fox kit. She change and ran. At the fox age of two, she learned to run.

* * *

Luna: This an intro to what happen before the gaint fox demon attacked the village. So its preview part **one**. I repeat ONE! Two is going to explain more details. Until next time!

TheMasterPlanner: REVEIWS!

Luna: sigh...

*gets rope out*

Luna: Ja Na!


	2. Chapter Two- Prologue Part Two

*Luna and Cy come in dragging Writer*

Luna: We really need to get a shock collar for her.

*Cy nods head in agreement*

Luna: Any way some told me I that the story said it was complete. sorry. must of hit the wrong button. this part might be a little tiny bit confusing for you people. So just go with it I will explain everything later with flash backs and old forgotten memory's. And yes kagome is a little unstable right now but she has a good reason to be! And I don't know the stories of the four hostages or what ever! so just go with it!

Cy: Lunamoon2424 does not own anything. So please don't sue!

*Writer Wakes up*

Writer: But please review!

Luna: WTF! I thought I killed you!

* * *

The Last Free Fox- Chapter Two

* * *

Months pass

She was only two when they found her in the clearing. She was covered in blood, her dark black hair was all matted and her face was smudged with dirt. She was wearing something like a shrine maiden garb. Her hands were glowing with a soft pink as she tried to heal a wounded dog. A group of ninjas trapped her, and brought her to the Clan Elders.

She looked at all the elders with confusion when they spoke to her. They were speaking such a strange language. Is what she thought.

When they looked at her, she remained impassive, until one of the Elders tried to touch her. She hissed in responds and jumped away.

She looked around wildly.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to speak." One suggested.

Her eyes searched the room, that's when she spotted it, a book case. She jumped over the elders, feeling something was calling her.

They all gasped in surprise.

She grabbed a couple random scrolls. And ran over to the old geezers. She huffed and pulled a guard by the ear to the center of the room. She dropped the scrolls randomly, ran up to one of the main elders desk and took his pen. Then ran back to the pile of papers they watched in amazement as she put the pen into the guard's hand and pointed to a word for him to write down.

私はミュートではないです  
Watashi wa myūtode wanaidesu  
I am not mute...

People mummered.

また私は愚かだ。  
Mata watashi wa orokada  
Nor am I stupid.

She sent a glare.

私はちょうどあなたの言語を学ぶために時間を持っていませんでした。  
Watashi wa chōdo anata no gengo o manabu tame ni jikan o motte imasendeshita.  
I just did not have time to learn your language.

私は犬を見つけたとき、私はちょうど村を通過しました。  
Watashi wa inu o mitsuketa toki, watashi wa chōdo mura o tsūka shimashita.  
I was just passing through the village when I found the dog.

"If you can read why can't you write" asked the guard forgetting his place for a second before going back to translating.

"Yes, and why can't you speak?"

She smirked and pointed.

犬が私を噛ん。  
Inu ga watashi o kan.  
The dog bit my hand.

She hid her arm under her sleeve. If she couldn't see it then it wasn't there. Her blood dripped on the floor.

と私はあなたと話したくない。  
To watashi wa anata to hanashitakunai.  
And I just don't wish to talk to you.

With that she turned around and left. The Elders narrowed their eyes At the retreating young child's figure.

Her blue eyes looked scarred when they found her.

Their were mummers through out the room. Suddenly the earth began to rumble. A loud roar was heard through out the village.

They all ran out side. And where shocked at what they saw. The young girl was standing in front of a huge fox demon. She was glaring at the beast with such vigor, any fearless warrior would have turned tail and ran.

The ground iced over what ever the beast said must of pissed the kid off.

* * *

Few moments ago...

She knew he was coming. She could hear his huge paws crunch trees as he ran.

She got in battle stance. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

He abandoned her. He didn't hear out her cries of summation. She knew he blamed her for her mothers death.

His roars were heard throughout the village. They stated one thing.

He was coming.

She snorted. She didn't need him. He abandoned her long ago, he has gone to far into his blood rage now so the only thing she could do is offer him a swift death.

He came crashing through the trees.

She looked at the creature her father had became. His rusted colored coat was covered in blood. He had swords and other weapons deeply imbedded in his skin. His eyes were dilated. His charcoaled lips were coated with blood and saliva.

Her miko and youkai powers fought each other as she looked at him.

"Aku! Quit it!" Screamed the white fox.

The black fox glared at her. As she zoomed around the vast black space.

"I will have no part in killing father." She stated calmly.

"I will do everything in my power to stop you from killing him!"

Yoshi looked at her sister.

"Look at him, Aku."

The black foxes red eyes looked at the red coated creature, he looked gruesome. His eyes were a beastly black. His coat was covered with dry blood. His jaws snapped wildly.

"Does he look like Otōsan to you?" The black fox began to back away form the picture.

"Look deep into his eyes. Can you not see his soul breaking? His eyes hallowed? His faith lost?"

The white fox looked at her sister. Her ice blue eyes held pity, and sorrow.

"This must be done, Shimai. And if you cannot accept that he is gone, then I will just have to cage you."

The white fox began walking away in to the shadows.

The black fox's crimson eyes look at the picture once more before bursting into tears. She sent out a heart felt whine to her Otōsan and followed after her sister.

Her Shimai was right this had to be done.

Kagome panted madly. Those damn fox twins really need to learn the meaning of teamwork.

'Teamwork is the combined action of people, when effective and efficient.' Came Yoshi's voice.

Kagome smiled.

'It said nothing about foxes.' Quipped Aku.

Kagome sighed.

"It's amazing, how I even survive you guys, at times." She said as blood dripped out of her mouth.

Aku snorted.

She clutched her side. She was bleeding profoundly.

Yoshi whimpered.

Kagome raised a brow at the white fox. Then she felt in a massive amount of evil chara coming from her Otōsan.

She closed her eyes, and started doing her hand signals. The sky turned grey.

'Otōsan...'

Usagi (Hare)

'Please...'

Ryu (Dragon)

Tears dripped out her eyes.

Tori (Bird)

'Forgive me...'

Kitsune (Fox)

"Kinjutsu: lighting and ice: Junsui kaminari kitsune" She said quietly.

She heard a screech of horror. She squished her eyes shut.

Blue ribbons shot out of the dark grey clouds and the earth beneath the fox froze over trapping him in place.

The ribbons wrapped around him sending electricity though his veins. Ice coated his heart in a rapid pace. It was an excruciating painful move. But the one with the quickest death ensured.

She fell to the ground. Her chakra was nearly depleted, her Kai, and Kei were nearly gone too. The only thing she was depending on now was her Rei. It was a last resort energy.

She looked at the elders. Her eyes became hollow and lifeless.

"You need to burn the body." She said as she struggled to get up. "Though I am sad to tell you the foxes soul is not completely parted" she said with guilt. As she looked around the village the Elders followed her, she surveyed the damage.

'There were many huts that needed to rebuilt. Many corpse that needed to be gathered. Many people who needed care.'

Subconsciously, she reached into her robes and began to rub her old head protector. She quickly snapped out of those thoughts.

"Within a year a boy will be born. He will have the Kitsune planted in his navel. The fox will need a seal."

Yoshi whimpered.  
'The poor boy will be frowned upon.' She concluded.

'Yes, I know Yoshi but it will give me time to grow in strength and a power to rid him of the Kitsune.' She said in a icily voice.

'So we will see Otōsan again.' Asked Aku. Her nine tails twitched nervously.

'Hai.'

She looked back at the elders.

"What you saw here today is never to be spoken of or filed to the hostage, the other villages, families members, acquaintances or even among yourselves. You" she pointed at one of the men who were snickering. He stopped and looked at her. "Come here. You, you, and you also come here" The four man walked up to the mysterious girl.

'Aku, can you take over now?'

Aku snorted and rose to the surface. The blue eyed girls pupils turned into a deep crimson.

She hind her dagger behind her back.

'So you what me to kill the rapist, murder, thief, and an unfaithful man?' Aku asked with pure joy.

Fox and human nodded.

A sick smile spread across her face.

"Memorize these men's face."

The men stepped back in fear of the girl.

She lunged at them and slit their throats cleanly.

'Yoshi you can take over now.'

Yoshi nodded.

The blue eyed girl looked down at the elders. She whipped of the unclean blood from her dagger.

"You will make a monument of the four dead men that lay on these rocks blood covered ground. They will out look this village."

The elders trembled in fear.

"You will give them the credit for the destruction of the fox. My name, face or move will never be ushered from your lips. If you even udder it once," thunder rumbled in the background. Ran started pouring down on the blood covered grounds, cleaning the filth of the stone tab. "I will not only kill you, but your family, friends, and the whole village, for your stupidity." Lightening struck behind her. The elders shielded there eyes when they opened them again.

She was gone.

* * *

Translation:

Otōsan- father or dad.

Aku- evil

Yoshi- good

Junsui kaminari kitsune- pure lightening fox

Rei- in reality it means spirit or soul but in here it means pure energy.

Kai- forgiveness for the story I'm going to use it as the name for healing miko energy. Like the soul, body, mind, etc.

Kei- rapture or reverence in this story it's going to mean fighting miko energy.


	3. Chapter Three- Beginning of Childhood

Ok people I have something to confess... *takes deep breath* I haven't read or seen all of the Naruto series, so when my mused is more broken then usual, I go to the things I know and get those done. So in this story I'm going to start from the beginning of the Naruto series. Oh and I might make this a NarutoXKagomeX-

Some one throws a shoe

TheMasterPlanner: NO WAY IN H-!

Luna glares

Luna: Sasuke paring. I might make this in sections to hurry time along. Begone other half I never wished for! So be patent, I'm still trying. Oh and just to let everyone know I sometimes pick the stories I write by the most commented, followed and . And on another note I have a vote going on in my profile please vote. I need to know if you like the new Kagome. Thank you!

Story Type: dribble/Story

Authors Note: I got nothing to say.

_I don't own anything._

* * *

The Last Free Fox

Chapter Three

Arrival and First Meeting

* * *

Cloth covered feet ran along tree limbs, the soft swishing of the cloaked creatures green cloak was the only audible noise made from the small cover form. The creatures face was hidden underneath the hood of the cloak it wore, but you could clearly see to ice blue splinted eyes peering out from underneath the cloak. They held fire deep, deep inside them but to anyone else they were cold and emotionless.

The creatures final destination was just beyond the end of those trees. It soon will have a nice warm bed to snuggle up in and fall asleep. Hopefully with no nightmares just pitch black nothingness. The end of the seemingly never ending grouping of trees grew closer. It was almost there.

Green leafs started to be replaced by pink flowers. Cherry blossoms to be exact. The creatures powerful nose sniffed for any sign of danger. None, so it kept running.

It leapt so gracefully you would have guessed it to be inhuman. In a way it was.

The creature leapt out of the tree lining, startling guards and passers by. It looked around unemotionally, then handed a letter to one of the guard. The guard looked at her in confusion, then brush it off and began to read.

I wish for passage into the hidden village of leafs. I have heard many wonderful things about this village. And wish to become a citizen or part of the ninja organization. I am being hunted and need protection and training. My home village is not as well versed in the art of stealth as it is in knowledge, or healing. They sent me. I do not know why they sent I for I cannot speak, but I do hold a hidden weapon in battle. So please allow me to past and learn the ways of the ninja.

The guard look at the creature, it was just a kid. Male or female he did not know. The child had a ton of unused fabric in the clothing it wore. the look in those ice blue eyes made him soften just enough to let the child pass.

"Alright kid. You can pass, I'll take you the elders." He said gruffly.

It's ice blue eyes peered at him for a second before nodding. He began walking into the village, the child soon followed him after. It's cloak dragged on the ground as it walked. Allowing him to see some old looking black cotton baggy pants. That covered the child's feet.

"So how are you going to speak to them if I you can't speak?" The guard asked a bit nosy. The girl looked at him before smirking and keep walking.

"Oi!"

* * *

She walked into the crowded room of young students. All the boys were dozing in there seats, due yo the early morning classes. While all of the girls fawned over a young male named Sasuke. Personally she didn't care but the annoying cooing of the other females were starting to get on her nerves.

She gave her new sensei the letter from the hoskage. He looked at it then back to her. She just gazed at him coldly. He mentally shivered, they would have another Sasuke in the class.

"Class we have a new student." He announced. No one took notice.

He sighed.

"Class has started!" He boomed. Everybody cringed except her, and scrambled to their seats.

"Now then I repeat we have a new student today."

All the boys heads in the room immediately perked up.

She mentally rolled her eyes.

She looked at the young genin. Hidden beneath her bangs, Cool, Calculating eyes scanned though the rows of faces, as she stood in front of the class. Her face showed no emotion, it was as blank as a scroll. She mentally picked apart each of the class members.

"This is Tokageraida Shizuka. She is not from around here so try to be nice."

The teacher looked at the girl.

"Shizuka-san, please say hello to the class."

The girl mentally rolled her eyes, but bowed. Her raven hair slide over her shoulders in long smooth silky waves. All the girls looked at in envy at the attention she was getting from the boys.

'Oh, great another fangirl.' Mused the grumpy Uchiha as he balanced on his chair.

'I am not one of your over infatuated females.' A feminine voice whispered harshly in his mind.

He almost fell out of his chair. His eyes darted to the girl. Beneath her bangs her brows narrowed at him. Her pupil of her ice blue silted eyes shrank threateningly, a small growl came from her.

"Shizuka-san why don't you tell the class about yourself" Iruka-sensai suggested. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh zannen desu, Shizuka-san. I forgot." He murmured and handed her chalk for the board.

She looked it skeptically. She wasn't sure if she could even write because of the old injury to her hand, but she took it anyway. She began to write.

Name: Shizuka Tokageraida  
Age: you do not need to know  
Gender: female (single)

She didn't know why she put that but the other girls at her old village always did.

Birthday: you do not need to know.

"Oi! Where do you come from?" Asked a young male with black cat eyes and a dog on his head.

None of your concern.

"Ok, then Shizuka-san how about telling us something we don't know. Like your elements, if you have any pets, favorite color, favorite food stuff like that."

None of your concern, Iruka-sensai. Where is my seat?

He sighed. "Next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand."

Still a little in shock his hand rose. His mouth was slightly a gape, but other whys he looked as cool as a cucumber. The raven haired girl slowly walked up the steps her eyes hidden in her bangs. She sat as far from him as she could, resisting the argue to tear him to pieces. All the females in the room glared at her. She paid them no mind. So class wore on.

* * *

It was lunch time and Shizuka was literally fuming. All the females in the class were glaring at her back for the whole period not even paying attention. The bastard Uchiha sending her scrutinizing glances certainly did not help her frayed nerves. What if she accidentally dropped her disguise because of her peeved nerves. Oh the horror. No comfy beds or pillows to curl up to.

She took a bite of her nice plump red apple.

Some people liked the green ones better because they think its juicer then the reds. She totally disagreed, the greens tasted sour to her, they were unripe and immature for the picking but if you wait, and care for them a little longer they would become sweet and ripe.

'Just like a certain Uchiha we know' mused Yoshi.

Shizuka nearly fell from the tree.

'Shit. Your back.' She thought unemotionally.

'Hey what about me!'

'Shit your back too.' She mentally growled.

Yoshi and Aku snickered 'Didn't you miss us?' The sang in chorus.

She growled again.

"Would you cease your snaring, it is very unpleasant to hear." She whipped her head around and glared down at the boy who had literally been making her life a living.

"How did you do that?" He questioned.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion then closed her eyes.

"How did you read my mind?"

He jumped up and looked at her, analyzing her. Her eyes were closed and body poster relaxed.

"Speak to me in my head?"

He looked took a step closer and look at her face up close.

"Who are you, really?" His warm breath fanned over her making her fight and flight instincts go into over drive, but what he said push her over the edge really. She sent two quick blows to his stomach and chest.

'You know nothing about me, a never will Uchiha! Leave it at that! If not I will be forced to the edge.' She hissed inwardly, as the boy picked himself off the ground. Blood dripped from his lip.

Shizuka quickly was over there a peace of cloth in hand, dabbing it away.

'Troublesome boy' she mentally grumbled as she cleaned his lip with a gentle hand.

Sasuke just stared at her. She kept her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

'How much can you hear?' She asked trying to rid the tense atmosphere away.

'I only recall to the time you scolded me.' He thought in amazement.

She nodded.

'Good that's all you need to know.' She thought before closing her mind, getting up and walking away ignoring the Uchiha's calls of protest. The bell was about to ring.

* * *

The day was over, and he was still searching for the young female that confused him.

She was the only girl that never shown any signs of holding any interest what so ever in him and it irked him to no end. She never shown any sign of interest, in fact she never should any emotion at all. She didn't blush, fidget, or even bat a lash at his well known nerve wrecking Uchiha stare. Suddenly he heard music.

He always held a little knowledge in the flute or pipe but never played it openly. This song was a very sad and gentle song. It twirled around in the breeze and slowing caressed his soul. He found himself moving toward it.

* * *

She sighed. She managed to evade the Uchiha, but not the fan groups. She actually had to teach them a lesson.

She sighed once more the only reasonable female in that school was probably a little shy girl named Hinta. Shizuka and her were parred with each other for a clan history project so she was forced to write. Her hand hurt from all of the writing she did but it would not stop her from doing the one thing that cleared her mind of all worries and doubts.

She walked over to her piano, something she managed to create herself and started playing.

(Ok readers the song she was playing is Come Sail Away by Styx)

She was a door away from a nice blond boy named Naruto. She loved his out look on life, and wish she could have that positive nativity back. Ever since she was a new born kitsune pup, she had been on her toes. She remained silent, so she could quietly observe a threat and neutralize it before got out of hand. But the Uchiha some how slipped through the cracks. She pondered what was her life going to be like for now on, and speed the music up.

He ran faster to the musical beat. The song was ending soon, he could fell it in his gut. And as soon as it can it was gone. He stood out side of a crapy little apartment complex thinking his ears had deceived him.

* * *

Oi- hey

Shizuka- silent

Tokageraida- that would be a spoiler

zannen desu - Means "I'm sorry" but usually used to express sympathy or condolence.


	4. Chapter Four- New Ally and Old Discovery

_I don't own anything..._

Story Type: Drabble/Story

Authors Comment: Ok so Shizuka doesn't talk that much so when she's writing I'm going to italics it.

* * *

The Last Free Fox

Chapter Four

New Ally and Old Discovery

* * *

Ages:

Shizuka-6

Sasuke-7

Other Students-7

* * *

Shizuka sat lazily in a tree. She was slightly dozing. Meaning she wasn't in a deep enough sleep for nightmares or memories to enter her mind. She was perfectly aware of her surroundings. She had Shikamaru watching the clouds underneath her. Hinata was studying on the branch across from her. Naruto was practicing. That annoying Sasuke character was no were to be seen. And the best she got six hours of sleep last night! Along with a bath!

Although there was still a nagging feeling that she was being watched. She wouldn't dwell on it. She sighed softly when her tree swayed a back and forth in a soothing rocking motion. She remembered when- the tree shook softy. She growled softy. It wasn't for the person that jumped on her branch, it was for her wondering mind.

She knew it was Hinata. She was the only one brave enough to dare wake her from one of her semi-nap.

She opened her ice blue eyes. And looked at the shy ninja girl. She got out some paper and wrote.

_Yes Hinta-san?_

Hinata looked at her friend. It has been a full year since she had gotten to the village and they still didn't anything about her. Shizuka made hinta feel comfortable. She didn't stutter around her. Or felt imitated in anyway by her. She was like her best friend. And not knowing anything about her was starting to drive Hinata up the wall.

"Shizuka-san, I've known you for a full year now. You know a lot about me. But..." She drawled out.

Shizuka sighed.

Why couldn't her life be easy? Could she risk another secret being told? Another blow to her trust? Why couldn't people just understand?

_I can not tell you much, Hinata-san. It's for your own safety. I do regard you as a close company. Even though I and many levels above you._

"I know, Shizuka-chan. But my clan and I do find it a little unnerving, that you know so much about us. I just want to know what you are willing to give."

_My name means silent lizard rider. I could have graduated the academy months ago. They wished me to be an ANBU. I denied them. I have lost a lot of faith coming here, Hinata-san. I'm learning the meaning of trust, again. And friendship is still unknown to me. I still question my closest allies. That includes you..._

Hinata smiled.

"What's your favorite color?"

_Blue..._

"Favorate food?"

_Apples and oden..._

"Favorite animal?"

_Have many... Foxes, dogs, cats, dragons... Wait, when did this turn into a interrogation?_

Hiniata laughed. Shizuka smiled.

Maybe, life here wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

Yellow sickly eyes glided over ancient pages, as the inky black long haired snake tried to locate the information he saut.

'Tokageraida. That name was familiar from somewhere...'

His grusome eye's narrowed dangerously at a torn out page in the book binding. Then a sickening smile slivered its way on to the dark mans face.

'So, Kitto has returned.'

* * *

I know very short chapter. But the next one will be longer I promise you.


	5. Chapter Five-Summons and Unknown Friends

_I don't own anything..._

* * *

Story Type: Drabble/Story

Authors Comment: My mom band me from the internet for a week! It was the worse seven days of my life. but the good thing is that in that time my muse came alive again! So stories where made plenty full of! I keep on trying to make Kagome -I mean Shizuka more like her old from. But I can't find a way to make her more carefree. Hm... any way I might change the summary of the story to be a little more mysterious. And I see my comments have gone down... What happened there?! Anyway please comment! some of the qoutes I made my self! Tell me what you think! I really need to get some ideas so if you have some sented them. Thanks bunches! Luna

* * *

The Last Free Fox

Chapter Five

Summons and Unknown Friends

* * *

Ages:

Shizuka- 6

Sasuke-7

Other kids- 7

* * *

You may look at something one way and I may look at it another but no matter how you look at it. It is still the same thing.

-Luna

* * *

She look down from the branch she was seated on. Naruto was blabbering on about some noodle shop. Sasuke was in a branch above her watching her from a far. She sighed a couple more weeks of this and she would surly go insane. She massaged her temples trying to rid herself of the newly forming headache.

"Class! Today we will be talking about summons."

"Some of you all ready know that most people do not have the ability to have a summon. If you are part of one of those heritages please step back and allow the people who have summons to step forward."

Shizuka stood up and hopped down from her perch... Along with Sasuke.

"Hey, Shizuka you have a summon?" He asked curiously.

She nodded.

'Seriously, did no one pay any attention to my last name!'she thought.

"Ok get in line from-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw Shizuka was up.

"Shizuka-san decided to show a part of herself to you people today!" He said nearly squealing in delight.

"Ok! All of you other guys need to back up. Her summon might take you some room." He ordered. He could tell that she could already do the had signs.

She smirked softy.

'Thank you sansei.' She thought as she got in to her stance and started doing her hand signs.

Boar

Dog

Bird

Monkey

Ram

She put her hand on the ground and really really softy whispered "Summoning Technique."

A huge flash of light ran through out the training field they were in. Sasuke shielded his eyes. When the light died, two high pitch roars echoed though put the field. When he opened his eyes he saw two dragons. This time he did fall over in shock.

Sakura glared at one of the beast. It was bigger than her, it had large dark green scales, an messy prickly mane, two heads and yellow eyes. The creature looked at her in confusion.

Someone tapped on her shoulder, she turned around to Shizuka. She had a peice of paper in her hands. Sakura rudely grab it out of the girls hands and read it.

_Please do not glare at my pets. If you keep it up Yūgao will attack._

Sakura looked up at the other adult dragon. It had black smooth scales that were decorated with a white curly pattern, it's back had long light blue spikes that were standing on end, the bottom of its belly was decorated with blue armored plates. It had one head with four horns lined along its top of this head to its jaw, ice blue eyes, and long fanged teeth that were bared at her.

She took a step back in fright.

Yūgao took a step forward in return.

'Yūgao please stop messing with Sakura.'

Yūgao's head snapped up.

'Mistress!' She yipped as she tackled her to the ground, and a gave her a bunch of slobbery kisses. 'I thought you left us! I did you missed me? Oh and Ah-Un? Where are Luna and Cy? And why is my flying equipment on? Oh are you going to go flying with me later? When-'

Shizuka used both of her hands to clap the dragons mouth shut. And asked 'Have you been eating sugar cane?'

When Yūgao shook her head no, Shizuka sighed and released her.

"Weirdo." Barked Akamaru.

Yūgao snarled.

"You got something to say to me pup?" she glared at the dog dangerously, she ground her claws into the dirt, then kick it up, resembleing an angry bull.

"Then say it in my face you pipsqueak mutt!" She roared as she started to charge at the dog, but a something grabbed her reins.

She yelped in surprise, nd was met with a very angry sniffed her, her eyes widened, then narrowed into thin slits.

'Who gave you dragon nip?' She ground out in her mind. While her aura swirled around her dangerously.

Yūgao gulped, everybody else back away.

She tried to explain, 'Cy did, Mistress. It was a -'

It was to late she was already starting the hand signs for the dragons.

Yūgao tried to shy away. But Shizuka grab her reins and sent her a nasty glare, as a warning to follow.

'Ah-Un.' The dragons turned to their mistress. 'You will explain everything.'

'How much of everything my dear old mistress?' He asked with a snort.

She sent him a glare.

'Be good.' And with that she flickered out of the school court yard.

A squeal was heard behind him. He was a little shocked to find a male making that noise.

"Cease your squealing." He ordered to the teacher. Iruka-sansei stop the annoying noise with a small blush on his face form embarrassment. The dragon look at him bored.

"I apologize, Ah-Un." He said he as you walk towards the two headed dragon.

"But we never had dragon rider in our class."

Ah-Un nodded in understanding.

"Come," he motioned to the trees. "We walk."

The teacher nodded and followed.

* * *

"Hey Naruto have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously. Looking around for the dark haired boy.

Naruto shook his head. Wondering were Shizuka-chan went. Then a fox like smile crossed his face.

"No Sakura, but I have a good idea were he went."

"Where?" She asked cautiously.

Naruto gasped dramatically.

"You haven't heard! Him and Shizuka- are going out! Their probably at the Uchiha district, holding hands, and cuddling."

Sakura fumed.

"You idiot! Sasuke-kun would never go after a bitch like her!"

"Oh, ya?..."

"Ya! You idiot!" She said bonking him over the head.

* * *

Sasuke trailed after his teacher and the dragon. They stopped in the middle of the forest. The two headed dragon looked around for any threats. Then looked at the teacher blanky.

"I have only called you out here to warn you." He spoke in a cryptic coded voice.

"Shizuka is different."

The teacher looked at him weirdly before saying.

"Explain."

* * *

Shizuka glared at the two smaller dragons as they fidgeted.

'Luna and Cy,' she addressed them. 'is there anything I should be aware of?'

'We didn't do any-'

They were cut off by Shizuka's fist walloping the top of their heads, knocking them unconscious.

Yūgao snickered.

'Idiots.' She thought.

Shizuka smirked.

'I do remember a time were I was reduced to do this to you.' She said as she picked up the two dragons and walked over to Yūgao.

Yūgao felt her cheeks heat up.

'It was only once!' Yūgao screamed.

'Wow. I didn't even know dragons could blush.' She teased as she tied Luna and Cy to back of the saddle.

Yūgao snorted then grunted as Shizuka snapped her reins rather harshly.

'Come. I believe pinky is talking about me again.'

* * *

"Then how do you explain the rose that ended up at her desk last week?!" Naruto countered.

Not noticing Kiba blush.

"Or the poem, the week before that?!"

Again totally oblivious to another bashful boy. It was Shikamaru who had red painting his cheeks.

"Or the oden?!"

"Which were for my mistress and you ate." A harsh voice hissed.

'Yūgao.' Shizuka warned.

The dragon shuddered at the sound of her voice.

She was pissed.

Shizuka took a stick and neatly wrote.

_Did you eat my oden?_

* * *

The dragon sighed.

"Shizuka has been through more than any hatchling should. She has lost a lot of trust through out her life. And has a very strict guideline for people she puts her trust into. So I am just here to warn you, because I believe you are one of those people she believes in."

Iruka-sensai's burrows shot up.

"She sure has a funny way of showing it." He murmured.

Ah-Un gave a rusty chuckled.

"Yes, Shizuka is a little hard to decipher. But it's all in what she believes is in her packs best interest."

* * *

"Heh-heh." He laughed nervously."Uh. No."

Shizuka growled viciously.

Kiba smirked. And said."Dope, you better start running."

The high collared girl glared daggers at Naruto daring him to move from his place, as she advance to we're he stood.

* * *

"Packs?" Iruka questioned.

Ah-Un's eyes crinkled in a dragonly smile.

"Yes, packs. Such as dogs and wolves, dragons called their groups packs. Shizuka has three packs two I am only alwayed to tell you. The other I do not know all about."

* * *

'Idiot.' All the boys mused.

Everyone knew you don't get in between Shizuka and her odem. She was attached to it like Naruto and ramen.

She dusted her hands off and looked at her handy work. Naruto had bumps and brushes all over his body.

'Idiot I warned you not to eat it.' She thought as she disappeared into the forest.

"Man, mistress is scarier then before." Yūgao thought out loud.

"The whore is just as childish as Naruto." Snorted Sakura.

Yūgao growled.

"And your the one to speak hatchling?" Yūgao snarled. "You claim that my mistress is a honor less adolescent fool," she turned to face Sakura. "Yet you do not know you are describing your own image. Pitiful."

"Shut up you big lizard!"

"What did you call Yūgao?!" Came a high pitched rusty voice hidden underneath Yūgao's wings. Sakura peered behind the dragons neck. Two small heads popped out of their hiding place. Two other dragons...

* * *

Iruka nodded in understanding.

"There is her family pack and her trusted pack. Here family pack members are her most trusted and relayed on. She is the Alpha female of our little pack. It consist of me, Yūgao, Luna, and Cy. Along with some of her other summons. Her trusted pack is grouped into smaller groups.-" he started drawing a scale in the dirt. His voice got really serious.

* * *

Shizuka sat on a tree limb. She listened to Ah-Un's ramble about her ideas of companionship. She frowned. That dragon really need to keep his two sense to him self.

* * *

"On the bottom is her bigest enemies, which is a rather large group might I add, she will kill them at almost any cost. Above that is the people who cause her annoyance, those she won't try to kill but her anger could sometimes get the best of her but usually doesn't. Above that are strangers, people she sees everyday but doesn't have to deal with. Then there are her acquaintances, people she lets do the small things and she puts a little faith in them. Then there are her low leveled friends. She shows respect for them so she might write to speak to them and will help on random situations. Like lunch and paper work only in school though. Above are her mid leveled friends, she will help them if asked to and will write for conversations, she with help them outside of school with paper work but not training, she may show them her livening space if she deems necessary, which is a big dealing might I add. Above that is her high level friends, which she will train with, eat with, work with, and if your lucky she might converse with you in a special way."

The teacher nodded in understanding.

"She is smarter than most of your villages ANBU ninjas, and more accurate in the art of war then anybody I know. Ok, then back to the last two groups. The highest one I am not allowed to tell you. But the second highest is comrade. I have never seen Shizuka having any one of these but as she described to me one group she thought as such."

"Who was it?" Asked Iruka.

* * *

Luna and Cy growled at the pink imbecile. She squealed in fright as they appeared before her.

"Your stupider than we thought. Congrats instead of being a annoying twit you've been up graded to being an idiotic fool." Said Cy.

"Ya! Not only that! But your ugly, have no respect, no honor, are weak and have the most annoying voice I have ever heard in life! I to just put it out there! No amount of make up will cover up that you have a fucking huge forehead!"

Sakura fumed, she moved to lifted her foot to kick the little dragon.

Yūgao's eyes turned deadly.

"If you even dare think about harming Luna I will bring you to an early grave." She warned.

Sakura smirked.

* * *

Ah-Un sighed and looked to the clouds.

"She never told me. But she decribed quiet accurately what she would do with them if she had one." He said sadly.

"She said they would be a person equal to the importance of a family member. She would converse with them freely. Protect them fiercely. Drop every thing she would be doing if she was asked by them for help in physical, mental, or emotional guidance. She would provide for them properly. And..." He sighed in loss hope. "Trust them unconditionally. You see, Shizuka calls it a comrade when it is really a friend."

Suddenly the dragon tensed and shivered in fear.

"Ah-Un you really mead to learn to keep your comments to yourself." Came Shizuka's ice like voice.

She picked up a flat stone.

"Uchiha, don't listen to my summon his a babbling old fool. I am much more complicated than you think." She chucked the stone at the tree canopy, where a soft yelp was heard from.

Suddenly Luna's yelp echoed in her mind she immediately flashed out of there.

This two headed dragon looked at the spot where she disappeared from in confusion. Then Yūgao's roar echo throughout the forest. His eyes widened. He took off in a frantic pace.

The teacher following behind him and Sasuke trailing behind Shizuka.

Shizuka's eyes dilated as she jumped from tree to tree. Her mind kept playing images of dead dragons and humans. She quickened her pace. Leafs and branches tore at her face and clothes. She ignored the scent of her own blood. She just had to make it.

* * *

Sakura smirked widened as she kicked the small dragon in the chest.

"You shouldn't talk so big, pip squeak." She sneered as Luna tried to stand back up but only to fall on the ground and cough up blood. Cy stand in front of her shielding her from the pinks wrath. Only to be kicked in the stomach.

Yūgao reared her front legs and roared in anger. She will die! Was all that went through her head.

Ino quickly gathered the little dragons in her arms and ran to safety at the edge of the forest.

"You will pay for that, will your own life!" She promised as she planted her four feet on the ground. She charged up her hidden power. An blue shield of electricity formed around her, her eyes dilated, venom dripped down her fangs. She glared at Sakura with murderous intent. Then she charged.

Her fangs were just a couple inches from their target, the pink girls neck, when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. She started struggling when she heard Shizuka cold voice.

"Yūgao..." She whispered.

Yūgao's struggles stopped and she became limp. She fainted.

Ah-Un and Iruka came out of the forest. They were not prepared for the sight that met them.

It was Shizuka. She was fuming. Her eyes that were usually hidden were exposed and deadly. The cat-like black iris dilated to the point of it being unseen. She clenched her teeth to keep her fangs from growing . And dug her claws into her hands to keep them from elongating. Yoshi and Aku where trying to break out.

Iruka-sansei gasped.

Ah-Un's eyes held concern.

"Shizuka," he addressed with hidden fear. "calm down. Please. Your scaring Luna and Cy."

Shizuka's eyes widened then closed. She took deep calming breaths, then opened her eyes.

'Ah-Un can you- can you handle this?' She asked pitifully as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Ah-Un nodded.

She ran into the forest. Her disgust was giving way.

Ah-Un looked at the students with disgust. Iruka fumed.

"Which one of you did it?!" His voice to threatening levels. Student stepped away from their teacher in fright.

"Pinky, did it!" They shouted in fear as they push Sakura up front.

Sakura fiddled with her hair.

Iruka-sensai opened his mouth to say something but a voice cut him off.

"You fool, I hold no interest in the girl other then curiosity. I hold no interest any of the girls here."

He turned around to see who spoke, to find it was Sasuke.

"I can handle the most of the things you put up with Sakura, but this was an all time low. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"For once I'm with teme." Agreed Naruto. As he stepped out of the shadows holding Luna and Cy.

"Hey, Kiba can you wake up Yūgao?" He asked, but Yūgao was already up.

"No need." Yūgao said as she got up and shook her self off of the dirt. He nodded and looked back to Sakura.

"You have been bullying Shizuka since she got here. Now she doesn't trust any of the girls, expect hiniata, and stays to herself. Hell I bet she's afraid to talk because of people like you! Shizuka is the nicest, smartest, and strongest girl I know! She's been helping me with my homework and training! Plus she goes with me to get ramen and always insist on paying! She's selfless, has honor, and caring! Sges my friend though I may not seem to be one to her, she is mine! And she does not deserve your shit!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Ah-Un, Yūgao and Iruka-sensai smiled at each other knowingly.

'Yūgao you take Luna and Cy home. I'll get them to Shizuka.' Said Ah-Un.

Yūgao nodded in understanding.

"Here let me take those two from you." She said as she took Luna and Cy from Naruto.

She spreaded out her wings and took off, but not before a proper good bye.

"See ya!" And she took off.

Naruto watched in amazement, while Sasuke stared at the dragon in the corner of his eye.

"Would you like to try?" Asked Ah-Un with hidden amusement. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Um... I'm not sure if that would be aright. Naruto still has a bunch of work to make up." Said Iruka-sensai while Naruto pouted.

"Hm.. Well maybe later. You, Uchiha?" He asked.

Sasuke gave a short nod before climbing onto the two head dragon.

"Hold on." Uh-an said as he took flight. He moved fluently through the air and above the tree tops. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

"You can open your eyes now, Uchiha." said Ah-Un with amusement.

Sasuke opened his eyes to the breath taking view of the hidden village.

"Wow..."

"Yes wow. Your village is really amazing isn't it?" Asked Ah-Un.

"Well, it is one of the main kingdoms."

"Yes but the way people interact here... Is different. No?"

The boy looked at the dragon funny. Then said, "I suppose so."

"Allow me to explain. You see the darker side of town or the hidden side?" He said as he motioned to it.

The boy nodded.

"Have you ever been there?"

The boy shook his head.

"It is a place full of diseased minds, thieves and thugs. Yet in that part of town, one that small flower grows on a high window seal. It's caretaker never can push it to grow faster. Or else it would be killed. " The dragon turned his heads to the forest.

"The forest. It is always full of life, and brings joy to the animals who hide in it. But darkness lurks underneath the tree canopy. But does that pose a threat to the happiness of the creatures that live within it?" He asked symbolically.

Sasuke shook his head. The dragon moved its head to point down at the city center. The was bustling with people laugh, and smiling.

"The town center. It is the center of life and happiness but behind those smiles and grins, there's always worry, and sadness." He move closer so sasuke could see.

"Look who sits there on the wishing fountain." He pointed.

Sasuke looked were the dragon motioned to. His eyes widened at what he saw.

It was Shizuka. He wouldn't have seen her at all if Ah-Un hadn't pointed her out. She was playing with the children in the fountain.

"Shizuka can see through people's lies and false honor. She knows how to ease it, because she's lived though it." He concluded as he lowered to a roof.

"Boy, I didn't even have to ask to see something pains you. Your story is shown in your eyes, and by people around the nation. But Shizuka's is still unknown, even to her closes friends or packs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked confused.

The dragons heads turned around, his soft yellow eyes were full of emotion. He quickly grabbed the boy by the top of his collar and lowered him to the building.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Remember Shizuka's..." He left the end blank for the boy to figure out.

The Uchiha watched the small green dot disappear, before looking back to the mute girl.

'Different...'

* * *

Luna: 0-0

Cy: I really thought it would be longer...

Luna: TT-TT it was, on my phone.

Cy: Ok...

Luna: ok any way the massacre has happened, I know I haven't really described Shizuka but I'm drawing her right now so don't get pushy! I am good at making Shizuka in my own way but in the Naruto version its hard! Any way at the end of the childhood drabbles I will give you picture ok. And Luna and cy are in almost everyone of my stories but we all ways- (Cy puts Hand over over-talkive Luna's mouth) mmmm.

Cy: that would be a spoiler. Anyway Luna and Writer would really like you to review. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter Six- Hurtful Past and By for Now

_I don't own anything..._

* * *

Story Type: Drabble/Story

Author's Comments: Ok I've been time skipping if you haven't noticed. This is like a little look into Shizuka's influence on Iruka. Its like a Father daughter one-sided relationship. Oh and some of Shizuka's past will come out of this. Since no one likes voting I might just change this to an I don't give a crap story, not listen to any of you guys and prolong all the chapters. If you don't comment soon it will happen!

* * *

The Last Free Fox

Chapter Six

Hurtful Past and Goodbye for Now

* * *

Ages:

Shizuka: 6 1/2

Sasuke-7

Other kids- 7

* * *

Iruka's eyes widened comically.

'They're all correct... All of the answers... Are right...' He thought in disbelief.

Suddenly, a hand was place over the to good to be true test.

'I came here to learn what I didn't know, Iruka-sensai. Not to study the things I already understand. Is there anything more challenging to conquer in your big book of knowledge?'

Iruka looked at the seven year old girl. She had an annoyed scowl plastered to her face as she rose to her tip toes to glare at him.

He sent her a sad smile.

"Shizuka-chan, I believe there is nothing more I can teach you. You should go home, I have to talk to the hokage about something."

She looked at him strangely before nodding and walking off.

He sigh and gathered his young students papers. She was in the highest of all classes he could give. She was just to advance.

* * *

"Shizuka-San is very powerful in all training she has nearly reached to the highest point of an ANBU in knowledge but in fighting she is lacking. She is one of a the soul survivors grandchild form the Kitsunes attack. Her clan was demolished in the the attack. She came here at a young age and is a very hard working student." He inwardly frowned he felt like he was selling the poor girl to the highest bidder.

"What is her element?" One of the kages asked.

"Elements." Iruka corrected. "Lightening and ice." The ice and lighting kages fell out of their seats. "She also is fully trained as an elite healer."

The hokage rolled his eyes.

"Her name?"

"Shizuka Tokageraida."

This time everyone's head perked up.

"A Tokageraida?!"

"I thought the whole clan was annihilated!"

"Hey weren't they the clan that tried to offer one of their own kin to the kitsune for a sacrifice?"

"I wonder what her power limit is!"

"I heard they bleed silver!"

"Enough!"

The all of the kages eyes widened at Iruka's out brust.

"You people make me sick! She just a child! Fucking seven years old! She shouldn't have been through half of what she has! She been orphaned! Scoured! Hated! Abused! Betrayed! Ever since she was little! All of her adopted families hated her! She was never shown any kindness or friendship! Shizuka has lost all hope in happiness!"

All of the kages bowed their head in shame. But no Iruka wasn't finished with them yet, he opened his mouth to speak again. But hokage cut him off.

"Iruka, we get it." Ancient eyes looked down at the man with hidden meaning. "The girl will train with both kages for two years each, then return back to the hidden village of leafs for further instructions."

Iruka nodded in understanding. Tears glimmered in both of the ninjas eyes remembering the day they found out Shizuka's horrible past.

* * *

She came into the infirmary beaten, battered and bruised. Her whole tiny petite body was covered in deep gashes, cuts and dark bruises. He looked at his students body with fear, "What happened to her?! Who did this?!" He yelled in hopelessness.

'Iruka-sensai, please come here...' Her voice was cracked and broken even in his own mind.

Iruka walked over to his best student's battered body.

'What happened to you Shizuka?' He thought as he wiped her hair form her face.

'Give me your hand. Put it in mine.' She ordered softy. He did as told. 'I will show you why I do not wish to speak about my old villages.'

Mermories flooded his mind. As Shizuka's calm voice filled his ears.

"We'll have our demons," she whispered through cracked lips. "but to some of us. Our demons inside are just more noticeable, then others."

_..._

* * *

_"Can we keep her? Pleaseeee?"_

_A child looked up at the black haired lady._

_"Kori, she's not a stray dog. She probably has a family that is very worried about her."_

_"But, Arashi. I found her alone in the forest. So she probably was abandoned."_

_The man sighed, and eyed the child cautiously._

_"Do what you wish."_

_..._

_A small girl wandered though a forest. The trees were silent._

_She frowned._

_Something was not right._

_Her only goal right now was to get put of this forest. She tried to use her nose but found nothing. Literally nothing the air around her had no scent at all._

_Her brows furrowed._

_Looking around she quickly got out a blade, and slashed a tree. She started walking again. She quickened her pace when she thought she felt a presents._

_..._

_"Mama?" Asked a small voice._

_"Yes Tori?" Asked the woman._

_The little girl frowned._

_"Who's Tori? And why don't the children want to play with me? Did I do something bad?" She asked._

_The woman turned around and embraced the child._

_"No, dear. You did nothing wrong. Don't you dare even think like that. Your an Tokageraida! Strong to the bone, don't let anyone tell you different."_

_..._

_Her mind went into over drive. It keep screaming._

_Danger!_

_Danger!_

_She started running. Voices started to fill her head as her blood pumped adrenaline through her vains._

_..._

_"Begone dragon child! No one wishes you to be here!" A small child screamed._

_"Ya! Your a monster!" Another one sneered._

_"A murder!"_

_"A killer!"_

_The little girl just laid and accepted the beating. She wimpered when their feat bit into her already batter rib cage._

_Her ice blue eyes just focus on the pink crystal orb on the floor a few inches away from her face._

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_

_..._

_"Murder! Killer! Monster!" It chanted._

_'w-Who are y-you?' She shuddered._

_Another voice came in._

_"Protector! savior! Hero!"_

_Shizuka whimpered in fear. She ran faster. Just then a clearing came into view. She ran towards it and came a crossed the tree she slashed. Though her mind did not register it, the fact is that the bark was healed._

_..._

_"Mama?"_

_"Yes, dear?"_

_"Can I have a name?"_

_"Don't you have one aready?"_

_"No."_

_"Hm. How about Hane?"_

_The child shook her head no._

_"Taka?"_

_"No."_

_The women look out of the window._

_"How about ..."_

_The name was a blank._

_..._

_The elderly man looked down at the writhing young girl. His eyes closed and burrows furrowed in concentration. He frowned._

_'this girl...' He thought in bewilderment. He could get through to her memories. But they were all so jumbled. And she had to many locked and sealed memories. What ever she knew she sure did not want to remember it._

_"Hosage-sama, I am sorry to tell you, but it seems I can not break through." He said as he opened his eyes._

_The elder man looked at him in shock._

_..._

_The girl came to the clearing. It was a meadow full of white forget-me-nots._

_Then._

_It was the same field but the flowers were all a crimson red._

_Blood._

_..._

_"But, Arashi! She's only just a child a kid!" Screamed a feminine voice._

_"I don't care! I knew you bringing that... That thing into the village would only cause trouble! Ever since you found her in that freak show forest the village has been on edge! I can understand more demons attacking but this?!"_

_He pointed at the little girl. She gazed at him in fear never did her father sound so angry._

_"Is unacceptable! She's a monster, one of them!"_

_"She's also miko! She was scarred those men were trying to kill her! I refuse to believe it was her!" The women said in denial._

_"I saw her change! Change,I tell you!" He shouted._

_"What did I do, Papa?" She asked in the smallest of whispers._

_He came around and back handed her. She hit the ground unmoving. She just looked up at him in shock, fear and confusion._

_"Don't you ever speak to me, monster!" He hissed._

_"Arashi!" Screamed the women. "Stop this madness! She's our daughter!"_

_"Snap out of it, kori! Tori is dead! D-E-A-D! Dead! Stop living in the past! This is not our little Tori!"_

_He grabbed a fistful of the women's hair and forced her to look into the child's ice blue eyes. He released her so Kori could cuddled the confused child._

_"Tori?" Kori asked in confusion as she swished the girl to her chest._

_"What happen to your eyes?"_

_The struggling girl looked to her father for help._

_"Papa. Who's Tori? Why does mama thinks she's me?" She asked._

_The man started walking away._

_"Tori was our real daughter. Kori Just has a hard time letting go of the past."_

_The child looked at him with disbelief._

_"You still don't get it do you? Your nothing but reminder of Kori's failure. She's using you to fill the gap Tori left when she was killed. You're not my daughter." He said with disgust._

_"Your not my little bird."_

_..._

_The ground started to rumble. Trees came crashing down. An orange dot on the horizon made itself know with aloud roar._

_"You!" A guard pointed at the frightened child._

_"You brought that thing here!"_

_"Maybe if we sacrifice her it will stop and return to where ever the devil knows it came from."_

_"Or we could kill her and give the beast the body."_

_The young girl back up closer to the cliff. It was ether getting eaten or suicide. She had made her choice before they could even make theirs. She jumped off the cliff into the rivers roaring waters. She could hear the screams of women and the shouts of men. Before every think went black._

_The last picture confused Iruka, it was a picture of a mountain with red streams going into a valley. Blood. An hand was an her shoulder trying to comfort her._

_It was blood planted the clear blue waters. Crimson streams flowed form the mountains. It didn't take a genius to figure out that lots of lives were lost. But what confused him was the feelings that battled within her._

_Fear, hopelessness, the urge to flee._

_Relief, faith, and the urge to... Kill_

...

* * *

He opened his eyes only to have tears flood them. Shizuka passed out from exhaustion. He cried all night. It was just so sad. To have a little girl go through such pains that grown women cried from. She was really dead inside. She was lost and hoped to be found.

Iruka held her hand all throughout the night.

* * *

'The morning after she didn't remember a thing.' He thought sadly as he helped the poor girl pack.

"Don't worry Iruka-sansei I will never forget you. You will always be my sensei." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek then left with the ice kage.

* * *

Luna: Ok so it was just a jumble of memories so what I don't give a damn.

Cy: Luna did you have a bad day?

Luna: TT-TT Ya. My teacher is having a spelling test soon.

Cy: (Hugs Luna)

Luna: Review please.


	7. Chapter Seven- We Meet Again

_I don't own anything..._

* * *

The Last Free Fox

Chapter Seven

We Meet Again, Uchiha

and

Dragons Death or Disappearance?

* * *

Ages:

Shizuka- 12

Sasuke- 13

* * *

To hate is only an choice and option.

-Luna

* * *

If there was ever one companion Shizuka would have wanted to kill more than her worse enemy, it would be her summon.

She growled at the lists of items. She really hated grocery shopping. The market place was always full of people. It was too loud. And was one heck of a walk.

She growled once more. She couldn't use her speed because it was prohibited.

'Well, I might as well stop glaring and start moving.' She inwardly sighed and began her journey.

* * *

Black eyes narrowed at the empty wooden box. Maybe they moved.

"Excuse me miss," he addressed the shop keeper. "Where are the tomatoes located?"

She looked at him, weirdly.

"You haven't heard? A new citizen has been buying them all up for weeks. She would come by all the shops as soon as they opened and empty them out of tomatoes, and red apples. Such an odd combination of foods..."

His eyes narrowed. This stranger was starting to get on his nerves. The weapon smiths son kept talking about her beauty and how she gave so much charity to the shops she visited. The carpenters would always talk about her skillful works. The girls and women would always grimace at the talk of her clothing.

'She always wore the exact same cloak!' he heard one exclaim. 'And the thing is way to long for her! She drags it around like if it were a common rag instead of silk!'

'Maybe its to cover her face.' on sneered.

'Ya, maybe she's so hideous that she has to were the hood to hide herself.' another one reassured.

He would sigh and walk away knowing that the young girls could go on for hours. The street artist would always ask about her latest sketches. But no one and he meant no one has ever heard her speak, seen her face or knows her name. It was like she was a fucking ghost.

He growled in displeasure as he stomped his way through the isles. He was to angry to even watch were he was going.

...

Shizuka growled as she tugged along her wagon as her nearly too long cloak gently floated behind her. I repeat, she really hated grocery shopping. And, Yūgao really needed to go on a diet. Suddenly the wall in front of her move out a couple of more inches and she walked right into it.

She yelped in surprise and fell onto the ground. All the food items fell on to the ground of the side walk. She started cusing every word she knew in her mind as she rubbed her aching head. Then started to pick up the food.

...(Note: Sasuke thinks Shizuka is talking to him, not commutating through his mind)...

Sasuke grunted as he hit the pavement. He got his most dirties glare ready and aimed it at the person who dared walk into him. It melted when he saw it was a small young girl around his age, the only way he was able to tell that she was female is by her petite frame. She had a long dark cloak on making it impossible to see her face. But she saw his.

He cocked his head in confusion as she hiss under her breath. And started to pick up the fallen food. He glared at her rude display.

"Watch were your going." He said harshly.

'Nice to see you too, bastard.' she grumbled.

His eyes narrowed at her small form.

His eyes darted to the food on the ground. "You are the one who's been buying up all the tomatoes around here?"

'Yes, My summon likes them very much. We couldn't find them were I came back from.' She stated with a cool emotionless voice as she finished picking up the fallen food. Her pain stricken eyes hidden underneath her large cloak.

She stood and offered him a hand. He stopped glaring and looked at it for a second before he hesitantly took it.

'Sorry about running into to you.' she said trying to be the mature one here. She reached into her purse and started to search for something.

'Ah-ha!' She thought victoriously. As she pulled out a nice red shiny tomato, then offered it to him.

'Here you go Uchiha-san. Sorry about taking all the tomatoes. I did not realize somebody else liked them, too. I will have to cut back my summons favorite food.' She gave him a sad smile even though he did not see it, when she talked about the dragon summon.

He nodded and accepted the food.

Shizuka smiled a little, then turned and began to leave.

"Uh..." He said a little dumbfounded as he gazed into the tomatoes skin. He could have sworn he knew that voice from some were before. But just couldn't put his finger on it. He look up to see the girl's retreating figure.

"Oi!" He shouted to get her attention.

Shizuka peered at the boy over her shoulder.

Sasuke tossed the red object from one hand to the next.

"What academy do you go to? Maybe we can meet up." He asked cautiously.

Her eyes were blank of emotion as she gave her answer and left with out another word.

"Iruka-san's."

* * *

Shizuka sighed as she brushed her thumb over the old leather muzzle. Tears came to her eyes, but she quickly fought them down.

'Ah-Un ordered no tears to be shed, Shizuka! So no tears will be shed!' She screamed at herself as she put down the double muzzle.

"Yūgao, I got your food." The dragons head snapped up from underneath the dark blue covers of Shizuka's bed.

"Thank you, Shizuka-sama. It is much appreciated."

Shizuka looked at the summon. She was bandaged at her neck, torso, legs and tail. She still felt guilty for leaving them. After she left the ice kages care, she put to much trust in the kage. She nearly worked the poor dragons to death. Then the training and missions took a large toll too.

Setting the pail of red tomatoes next to her bed she said, "I need to redress your wounds."

The dragon flopped on the bed.

"It is not your fault, Shizuka-sama. She was just a really harsh teacher and horrible protector. There was nothing you could have done."

"I still shouldn't have left you..." She stated emotionlessly as she approach the dragon and started to dress its wounds once more.

Yūgao sighed. "All we can do is follow Ah-Un's wishes and hope to find Luna and Cy soon." She stated not knowing the effect of her words.

Tears came to Shizuka's eyes. Yūgao's eyes widened.

"Your crying... Why?"

She looked at the dragon with watery eyes.

"I went to the hokage after the - he said that Luna and Cy have been found."

Yūgao's head snapped up, a huge grin was on her face. Shizuka inwardly flinched.

"So what are we doing here! Lets get moving!" She said excitedly.

Shizuka gave a sad smile. Her eyes stung with unused tears as a voice in her mind kept repeating those abusive words.

_Murder._

She closed her eyes in hopes to hide herself from the world.

_Killer..._

'Luna and Cy please forgive me.'

_Traitor..._

She opened her silted catlike eyes and hid them under her bangs.

_Idiot..._

She clenched her hands in self anger.

_Wench..._

'I always get ones close to me killed or am I their killer?' She thought as she examined her hands.

_Monster._

Shizuka opened her heart to run her mouth but quickly thought against it.

"You don't get it, Yūgao. Luna and Cy were found on the side of the road..."

Fresh tears burst from her eyes.

_Demon._

"D-dead."

Yūgao froze. 'Dead...?'

"T-they were b-beaten t-to d-death." Shizuka spoke shakily.

_Failure._

"I-'m so s-sorry, Y-Yūgao."

She hid her face in her hands.

"I'm a terrible pack leader!" quickly she grabbed a throwing knife. It happened so quick that if Yūgao wasn't a demon, she wouldn't have been able to see her.

"I don't deserve to live!" She stated quickly as she plunged the knife into her stomach.

Yūgao watched in horror as the quiet young girl spill her own blood in the hopes of redemption.

Shizuka pulled out the knife and attempted to bring it to her main artery...

But a her summon's fanged mouth made its way to the arm and latched on it with fury.

"Fool!" She hissed. As Shizuka yelped in surprise and pain.

"If you had wished to end your life so much that you should have done it in secret!"

Yūgao kicked the girl in to the brick wall. She groaned in pain.

"That is a cravenly choice! Are you so weak, to let your pity be your down fall?!"

Tears streamed down Shizuka's face.

* * *

Ice blue eyes widened in fear as a familiar demonic laugh rang in her ears. It echoed off the tall trees, and into the deepest of caves. It sent shivers down demon and humans spines and sent animals running.

"I would have thought that the nine tails' little kit would have been stronger. Especially when mixed with priestess blood."

"Go away! Stop following me, Hedi!" The little blue eyed girl screamed as she pressed her self into the rough bark of the large dead sakura tree.

The large snake looked at her with satisfaction. Her hair was matted and had prices of sticks and leaves tangled in it. Her ankles were covered in scratches and blood. Her eyes were flashing red, white blue, and ice blue. Her markings were more defined due to her fear. And her transformation was nearly totally complete. She had two white long kitsune rabbit like ears with black tips, small hands with deadly claws, and hind legs and paws for feet.

"Not a chance, Kitto. Master, wishes to meet you." He stated as he coiled around her. Shizuka kicked, clawed and bite but nothing worked.

"Geeze, you really don't know when to give up." He hissed in annoyance.

"Just go to sleep!"

His muscles bunched around the girl. Her mind shut down as her need for oxygen raised. She stopped struggling to see the dead body of her instructor. She closed her eyes and became limp.

'Am I really that weak?' She thought as darkness consumed her. Her vision blurred as silver blood dripped on the ground.

'Yes. I am.' She concluded. And allowed the darkness to consume her.

* * *

"No. Yūgao-sama..." She said with an emotionless tone. Yūgao flinched.

'Damn. And when I thought I was just getting through to her.'

"But you must understand even the bravest of men have their down falls. Mine are my emotions and heart." She looked at the dragon. "I am more hazards to be with then anyone else on this whole continent."

Yūgao flinched.

"I have seen many die, killed many and wound those more powerful then me just with words. I bring death and give it away for free..." She whispered softy. The dragon looked at her.

"I have to train." She stated. "See you later, Yūgao. Have a good day."

Yūgao looked at the girl. Then sighed.

"Me and my big mouth." She murmured.

* * *

Luna: Hey people I had to redo this!


	8. Author's Note One

Luna: Hey People! I just came to swoop in and tell you that the "Beginning of Childhood" Series is over. Though, there is going to be more flashbacks and memories I just wanted to tell you before I continued.

Cy: *Snort* Ya right. You were just to lazy to write the first chapter and post it.

Luna: CY! That isn't true! I posted this for a reason. A few chapters ago, I said that at the end of the series I would give you guys pictures. So I tried to post them and the website wouldn't let me. So I came up with another game plan. I got the picture ready and posted it on my deviantart. So go onto my homepage and click on the link or copy and paste the link into the top of the wed page and look at all my pictures if you want main ones are Unfulfilled Hopes, Yoshi and Aku and, this one gives a major hint! So if you don't get it please ask. I'm not to proud of it, though, Other Side's Distruction.

Luna:*glomps Cy over the head*

See! I did something this weekend!

Cy: Hn.

Luna: *growls*

Cy: *runs away*

Luna: Please review while I kick his ass. Oh! Before I forget again!

Thanks Sliversun XD! You've been a great insperation on keeping me writing! Thanks Bunches (hugs)

Cy: *O* (in shock)

You should be honored Luna never hugs anybody! Not her mom,

Luna: Cy?

Cy: not her brother or sister, or dad,

Luna:*growls* Cy...

Cy: not even her best of friends! Well if their crying doesn't count?!

Luna: *fuming with visible flames* CY!

Cy: Ek! *starts running*

Luna: *chases after him*

TheMasterPlanner: O-O when did I become the mature one here?

...

TheMasterPlanner: Anyway... Please ask questions if needed and review.


	9. Chapter Eight- Renewed Begins

_I don't own anything…_

* * *

Luna: hey people I know it's been a long time. TT-TT I've kinda bid waiting for Silversun's reply but she hasn't should yet. So I'll just going to have to continue without it. Anyway I've finally made up my mine luna and Cy are going to stay in the story for a little longer. Sorry the endings a little choppy but I didn't want Shizuki to be mixed in the fight so I cut that whole section off to dramatic for my taste. So here's the story.

* * *

The Last Free Fox

Chapter Nine

* * *

Naruto moaned as he got out of bed. He looked at his alarm then smiled.

'Todays the day were I will do the best prank ever!' He thought as got dressed. He randomly picked his paints and ran for the door.

'Thank god! it's 3:10!' He thought as he glanced at the clock and opened the door. A loud crashes of paint cans echoed thourgh out the apartment halls.

Shizuka smirked at Naruto.

His eyes are as wide as dish bowls. His jaw hit the floor in shock. And his grip on the paint buckets was useless. He kept repeating the first three letters of her name in shock while his hand rudely pointed in her face.

"Shi. Shi. Shi. Shi."

Shizuka sighed and removed his hand from her face.

'Really Naruto? Only the first three letters of my name? Wow, did you forget me already?' She said a bit peeved about the thought of being forgotten.

"Shizuka-chan!" He spit out as he quickly latched to the black hair girl in a bear hug. Shizuka tensed trying to rid the need to escape form the yellow haired boys arms. She gently rubbed his back in a very small attempted to comfort him as he sobbed into her clothing.

Her nose scrunched up in distaste. She really hated tears almost more than shopping. She would defiantly have to change after this.

* * *

Sasuke inwardly sighed as he peered at the still empty seat beside him. He wondered why Iruka-sensai still kept it empty. That girl was long gone by now. It was like he was mourning a dead daughter. Sasuke huffed. And tried to remember the girl. But nothing came to mind, literally the person was a compete blink. He couldn't remember her face, name or anything about her. He growled and peered at the empty seat next to him.

'I sat right next to her every day and didn't even bother to remember the damn wenches name!' He thought in frustration.

He twisted his head to glare out the window. The look at the statues faces with boredom. Then interest, he smirked. Naruto's in going to be in big trouble soon.

* * *

Shizuka shook her head in disappointment. 'Naruto, your going to get in trouble for doing that.' She warned as the blond painted the statues. While she sat indain style all of her senses on high alert.

Naruto smiled mischievously. "That's what puts all the fun in doing this, Shizuka-chan."

She frowned as Aku snarled and pased inside her cage. Yoshi frowned at Shizuka's distress. She did give the order... And Aku was always the weaker one in the line...

'The real reason you don't wish to be here is because this is the place that started that major blood lust!' Aku crackled with glee.

Yoshi turned to glare at Aku but couldn't find the will to. Her drang sisters was chained up in side her iron bars and laugh and snarled like a lunatic. Her eyes softened in pity. Then she sighed in saddeness.

...Flashback...

_She was in a hospital. The walls were painted a sanitary white and the hallways smelled of death, disease and deteriorating human flesh covered up with cleaners. She hid her out of character markings underneath her high collared dark navy blue coat. She walked with grace unheard of for a normal two year old. _

_Shizuka continued her walk to her destination. _

_She stared at the tge sign above the pastel blue doors. It was labeled as the 'Maternity Wing.'_

_'Do we really need to do this mistress?' She asked shakily._

_Shizuka looked at her coldly. 'Yes, Yoshi the fox is to strong to be kept here.' She said a bit annoyed. She inwardly sigh and rubbed her temples and began her course once again. 'The boy is to powerful to keep in arms length distance from humans. We have no choice but to annihilate him or take him along with us.' She looked around suspiciously. 'Besides the snake is already after_ _the boy. The day he becomes a _ is the day his doom is sealed.' Shizuka stated. _

_Yoshi whimpered. 'But it's not far!' She cried causing Shizuka to stumble in her footing. 'Just because we didn't have a choice doesn't mean we should take away his!' _

_Shizuka's markings started to glow. 'Yoshi! Calm yourself!' She hissed. She really loved Yoshi but her good heart could get the better of her._

_Shizuka dodged the janitor in the dark hospital hallways._

_'This needs to be done, kitsunes.' She glared at the foxes coldly. 'Its not like you two gave me a choice either.' She stated not caring about Yoshi's flinch or Aku's rude comment._

_Yoshi whimpered again. She knew the girls old group and village meant everything to her. The normal life she would have had, it was ripped from her grip and trashed because of their over reactions._

_Shizuka looked at the blond baby boy in his cradle. Her hard warrior eyes softened just the smallest of amounts at the sight of him. Small pink fleshy cheeks with whisker like tattoos on them. Long lashes much like her own._

_She carefully picked the child up in hope not to wake him. He only snorted softly. Suddenly a loud feminine loud screech wailed through the hallways. Shizuka looked up to find an women in a skimpy looking nurses outfit. Her wrinkled up in distaste remembering how she herself used to wear those kinds of cloth._

_"What the hell do you think your doing you brat?!" She hissed harshly waking up poor Naruto in the process. Shizuka's eyes widened when his face scrunched up at the beginning form of a wail. Her aura smothered his and began to softly and calmly cradle his in her own. Soon the baby boy fell back asleep. She let out a sigh of relief and glared at the women. She pulled a kunai out and looked down at her with every attention on killing her. "Move." She ordered_.

_"No, are you crazy?! Your carrying a fucking baby!" She slurred ever so slightly when she spoke, Shizuka's eyes narrowed dangerously._

_"Fine have it you way." She easily slit the women's throat and walk out of the hospital seemingly unnoticed or so she thought._

_..._

_She ran through the trees. The baby bundle hidden in her cloak was safe and unharmed and that was all she ever wish for. The infant had grown on her without her noticing. She was now running from ANBU, caked in old blood that made her take an orangish appearance and had the fifth hokage's son wrapped in her arms. She stopped at the ledge of the monument. Shizuka knew she couldn't last much longer until Aku and Yoshi broke free. She had to make her get away quick and easy, period. Suddenly a kanai flew by inches from her face making her lose control of both Aku and Yoshi. Her lips turned charcoal black as a crazed intented killer smile grew on her face. Her ice blue eyes turn a bark sinister purple as they gaze at the group of ABNU. Her fangs enlonged to the point they were past her chin. Her long black claws set the child down gently before turning to her intended targets. She smiled evilly. "You_ _know you guys are really starting to piss me off." She stated casually._

_"Release the hokage's son, you monster!" Screamed an female soldier. Shizuka inwardly winced at the volume of her voice, but held her gaze sternly._

_'I'm a monster?' She questioned with a cracked voice. It had been years since any one had labeled her that cruel name, but it still hurt like shit. 'Well we did steal a child Shizuka.' Snorted Aku. _

_'Their probably expecting us to eat it.' Informed Yoshi._

_Aku gaped._

_'Like I even have the stomach to eat human flesh!" she snarled in rage. _

_'I dont know i hear its quite good.' Said Yoshi in a teasing manner. Though Aku didn't catch it._

_'I'll kill them_ _before they lay a finger on father!' She screamed as she let her chara build. 'I'll tear them all limb from limb!'_

_Yoshi's eyes widened as Shizuka's body began to change into Aku. The foxes size could easily rival their fathers._

_'No! This can't be happening again!' Shizuka shouted as she was slammed into the cage._

_Aku stood there in her true form. The orange blood covered her black coat and markings making her image almost the exact replica of the kitsune's. Aku snarled. "I correct my earlier statement," she stated as venom dripped down her fangs. "You guys are pissing me off."_

...End Flashback...

Yoshi sighed then chuckled bitterly.

So the battle begun. It ended with Aku and Yoshi getting locked away into the deepest and darkest parts of Shizuka's mind. Naruto's father dying and Naruto being orphaned. Yoshi soon figured out a way to speak to the girl but it only happened when her emotions were at their highest of levels and when she was near the point of breaking.

'Yoshi,' Shizuka's voice echoed throughout their vast cages. 'Stop remembering such distasteful memories.' She ordered sourly.

Yoshi frown but obeyed as she faded into the back of Shizuka's mind once more.

Naruto looked at the not so small girl that left years ago. He frowned at the long silence she kept, something seemed wrong about her. Her eyes weren't as full of life as they once used to be. They seemed dull, haunted and distant compared to the usual life they once held four years ago. Her inky black hair that was usually down was tied back leavening two long strains, one on each side of her face, and her bangs to frame her face. Her body had grown in shape and size. Even with that loose dark aqua long sleeve shirt and baggy 'cargo' pants, as she called them, lots of room for imagination. A small blush formed on his cheeks as he went back to vandalizing the statues. He had to admit it his friend was quite beautiful. She held more grace than the hyuga clan members combined and probably could beat up a certain _ he knew.

He bursted into laughter at the last thought.

'Man! Shizuka-chan could definitely teach teme a lesson in kick ass!' He thought as he began to calm down. He looked at Shizuka. Her head was cocked to the side in confusion for his sudden out burst of laughter. 'Naruto, what were you laughing at?' She asked a little bit confused.

Naruto just brusted into laughter again.

She growled and looked away.

* * *

Shizuka rolled her eyes as Naruto hopped from roof to roof in an effort to get away from the higher level ninja. She had to admit the boy had grown in skills but has also grown in mischief. She glared at the foolish ninjas that ran past him as he hid under his cloak. And sighed in relief when Iruka-sensai finally showed up; she began her track to school once more when suddenly out of no where something grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her into the shadows. She snarled and kicked the person who dared attack her and kicked them in the calf. She escaped her groaning attackers grip with an evil hiss.

'Who the hell dares touch my person?!' She hissed madly. She gazed down at the person who dared to attack her unarmed with no pity or remorse as she stomped on his ribs making him gasp in pain.

"I give! I give, Shizuka-chan!" The voice managed to wheeze out. She froze in mid kick at the sound of that certain voice.

'Cy?' She questioned disbelieving. The dragons eyes opened to reveal slitted sun ray eyes. For the first time monthes a tear escaped her eye. 'Cy!' She screamed as she tackled the male dragon to the ground.

"Hey! Don't I get some loving too?" Another voice asked this one was a bit femimine. 'Luna!' She cried as she glomped the other dragon in a ferocious hug. The black and orange dragon look at their slightly shaken friend with happiness as they gave their own form of a hug to her. 'We missed you too, Shizuka-san.' Said Luna.

Shizuka gave them a watery smile before saying, 'Chan.'

"!" The dragons looked at her in alarm.

'I wish you two to call me, Shizuka-chan.'

* * *

Shizuka snickered at the sight before her as she lent on the classroom door frame. Her laugh was covered with a cough and she didn't even notice every male in the classroom was gapping at her. Naruto was siting in the middle of the room tied up and pouting.

"Shizuka-chan, it isn't funny!" He cried at his friends cruelly. Shizuka couldn't hold it in any longer she let out a velvet like laugh that echoed throughout the whole room. Causing even the _'s mouth to drop. Her laugh was as sweet as honey to all the males ears. Her milky ice blue eyes could rival an hyugas pure white ones. She was wearing her standard military pants and long sleeve shirt. Her long past hip raven hair danced behind her as she walked toward the class idiot. 'Naruto you really need to stop causing so much trouble.' She scolded before turning to Iruka. She almost laugh again when she saw her sensai's face.

It. Was. Priceless.

Iruka-sensai's mouth was hanging open in shock, his eyes were bugging out of his head and he looked about ready to have a nosebleed. Shizuka waved her hand in front of his face and thought, 'hello, earth to Iruka-sensai.' Not noticing her small slip.

Iruka quite literally glomped the poor in expecting girl. She battled with in his fierce hug. 'Iruka!' She shouted in shock. He just hugged her tighter. 'We are still did the transformation jutsu, even though I'm here, right?' She asked with an exhausted sigh. He laughed and nodded.

* * *

Shizuka sighed as she sat on the desk next to Hinata. "Shizuka!" She cried as she hugged the girl. Shizuka was slightly taken back by Hinata's bold move but quickly got over it. She smiled softy and rubbed the bundled up girls back.

(Luna: I really don't know how she can wear all that without getting hot?!)

'Nice to see you too, Hinata-san.'

Hinata smiled at her and went back to watching the other students do the transformation jutsu. Shizuka suddenly frowned when the pink headed girl that cause her and her dragons so much problems when she first came here was called. She suddenly smirked evilly. 'If get a chance to I will purposely make it my mission to make her life a living hell.' She silently promised.

After Sakura's and Sasuke's transformation jutsu, Naruto stepped up. Shizuka looked at Hinata with a knowing smile when she saw the small blush on her face. Then turned back to Naruto, totally missing the Uchiha's smothering gaze on her. 'Something seems familiar about her.' He concluded.

Sakura glared at the dark haired girl. 'She hasn't even been five minutes back and she's already getting the attention of all the boys! The bitch!' Inner Sakura rioted.

Next was Naruto. He got into his stance. Shizuka smiled knowing this one was a Naruto original stance. Blue chara surrounded him as he began to do the transformation jutsu or so Shizuka thought. A poof filled the rooms silence and what emerged made Shizuka's brow twitch.

Their stood a blond female Naruto! Naked as the day she- he what ever it was naked as the day it was born! Only a thin layer of fog covered the women's breast and private areas.

Yoshi's eyes widened and Aku crackled with mad laughter. '...For once I am speechless.' Yoshi concluded but then chuckled when Iruka flipped out.

* * *

Naruto sat on his swing like he did so many times before, he watched the parents give complements to their children. And the kids bask in their love and care. He saw Shizuka get nuzzled by her summons, he smiled bitterly even she gets some love. Shizuka looked at him a waved cheerfully before walking over to him. She sighed at the depressing mood he gave off before pulling him off the swing and giving him a stern look.

'Naruto.' She addressed as she fingered her blue headband taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Naruto gasped. 'This headband,' she pointed at the headband on the floor. And sent a sharp glare to the two women talking behind her back.

"What the hell is the Tokageraida doing comforting that Baka?" One of the women murmured.

"I don't know..." The other one said in disbelief.

'Doesn't do crap but protect the brains.' She continued. 'It doesn't symbolize if your a winner or loser, it doesn't make your own choices.' Naruto's head bowed.

'Naruto, look at me.' Shizuka put a pale hand underneath his chin to make him look at her. Naruto's watery eyes made her heart clench. She did something she never done since her groups demise. She lent down and kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him fondly. 'I don't know have you have managed to some how worm your way in to my pack, Naruto.' she murmured. Naruto's eyes widened.

'But the truth is the truth. You are pack and pack never leaves any one behind or unprotected. I will wait a year before we go back to the academy once more if it is needed.' She looked at him and softy released his chin and when over and mounted Luna.

'Shizuka...' He thought as she took into the sky. 'I can't allow you to do that for me...' He thought with determination as his fist clenched.

* * *

Night came too fast for Shizuka's liking don't get her wrong she lives the moon and stars but something about this night just felt wrong. The atmosphere was just too tense, it felt like a snake was ready to strike while a spider was carefully spinning his web.

She entangled herself from the pile of limbs and tails. And walked over to the window. She opened it allowing the cool midnight breeze to cascade her face and play with her long hair. Her senses suddenly reached out without her will. 'Aku Yoshi,' She hissed. 'what is the meaning of this?'

'The kit is in danger.' Whimpered Yoshi. Her ears pinned back in fear if her masters wicked temper. Shizuka sighed, walked back to bed knowing that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. 'That boy is going to get himself killed one day.' She thought sourly as Aku snarled in out rage and stomped around her cage for the whole god damn night.


End file.
